Pirates
by Jellie-RayneLuv
Summary: John has a dream about Ellie.


Title: Pirates  
Author: jellie_rayneluv  
Rating: M - NC-17 (this is very much all adult content. It is not suitable for young readers. Consider yourself warned.)  
Summary: One shot - SMUT .Established relationship. John has a vivid dream about Ellie  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just like to play with ' note: 1st attempt at "smut" and I diving right in to the deep end of the pool. Yikes!

*********************************

John was asleep alone in his bed. He was tossing and turning and tangled in his sheets. He was having a very  
vivid dream about Ellie Bartowski, the woman he loved.

He was in a ship's bunk. An old, wooden ship by the look of it. He was standing in the Captain's quarters, which  
made sense. He was the Captain of this pirate ship after all.

He was shirtless, his well muscled chest and toned abs glistening with sweat from a hard day's work. Pillaging and  
plundering was not easy. He had just taken off his boots, shirt and stockings, and tossed them carelessly aside.  
His hands were reaching for the front of his britches when the door to his cabin opened.

His head turned, and he scowled. He wanted to know who was entering his room without knocking. The scowl quickly  
turned to a lecherous grin when he saw that it was his mistress and partner in crime, the bonny Miss Ellie, confidently  
striding into his domain. She saw that his hands had stopped at the laces of his britches. She raised her eyebrow, and  
licked her lips. "Would you like some help getting out of those Captain?"

She didn't wait for his response and continued to move closer. He could feel his arousal starting to grow and his britches  
tighten as Ellie walked around him. She splayed her hands on his back and rubbed across his taught muscles. Her fingernails  
scraping every so lightly across his skin A moan escaped John's throat as he fought the urge to grab her and push her against  
the wall. But he knew she liked to be the instigator in their little trysts.

She moved again, to stand in front of him, her hands following her movements. She slid her hands up and over his abdomen  
and toyed with his nipples until they become stiff peaks. She leaned in and teased one and then the other with her tongue.  
Her hands moved slowly down southward and rubbed against John's stiff cock that was straining for release. Then she stood  
on her tip toes and beckoned to John with her parted lips for him to kiss her.

He obliged her silent request and fisted his hands in her dark brown tresses, pulling her roughly to him. He kissed her hard.  
His tongue thrusting roughly into her mouth. She responding in the same manner. Her tongue danced with his, and she would  
pull away and bite on his lower lip before continuing the kiss. She reached around him and grabbed at his firm, round ass and  
pulled him closer still, grinding her body against his. She could feel his impressive erection pressing against her belly. She abruptly  
broke away from John's mouth and dropped to her knees in front of him.

She quickly and deftly undid the laces on his britches, finally freeing his enormous cock. John's disappointment at the loss of her lips  
on his was quickly replaced with the sheer ecstasy of them relocating elsewhere.

He groaned again as he felt her mouth close around the tip of his cock and the swirl of her tongue around it , as she reached between  
his legs and fondled his balls that were already aching and ready to explode. He again had to fight the urge to take over the control.  
He wanted to tangle his hands in her hair and thrust into her hard to bring about a swift release, but he'd let her have her way. For now.

His legs were starting to shake as she started to move up and down, oh so slowly. She was working him with her tongue and her hands,  
and when she had him deep in her, she would tighten her throat muscles around him. It was exquisite pain and pleasure all at once.  
He gazed down at her and watched her slide her hot, wet mouth over him ... up until she reached the tip and down again. She picked up  
her pace, one hand joining her mouth to increase the pressure on his sensitive organ. And when she had him deep in her throat again she  
started to hum. The vibrations she created in her throat, sent waves of electricity through him and he lost his self control. He brought his  
hands to her head, clutched at her silky tresses and moved her back and forth again and again until he came, roaring her name. And she  
swallowed him down.

When he was spent, he let go of her. Ellie pulled back, licked at the corners of her mouth and looked up at him and stood up and walked  
toward his bed. John watched her as her hips swayed seductively. He watched as she reached around and somehow managed to pop  
open all the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. He growled possessively as her dress slid down her body to puddle on the floor, leaving  
her only in thigh high stockings, a short frilly black lace pettycoat and high heeled boots. "Mine," he declared as he leered at her. She sat back  
on his bed, pulling her knees up, her feet flat on the mattress. He started to salivate as she leaned back , drew her pettycoat up around her  
waist up and let her legs fall open, revealing her glistening wet core.

'Oh God' John was starting to get hard again. 'She's not wearing any bloomers.' He about lost it when she reached down between her own  
legs with one hand and beckoned him to come to her with the other. "My turn, Captain." she all but purred at him. It was all she needed to say.  
He was on his own knees in front of her in an instant. He reached out to grab her hips, to pull her closer when ... he was interrupted by the  
ringing of his phone.

John sat up in his bed. He was drenched in sweat, he had a raging hard-on. He reached over and grabbed the phone. "What!?" he practically  
yelled into the receiver.

"Well... hello to you too, sweetie." It was Ellie. "Is a certain someone cranky this afternoon? Wait... Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but still... sorry about biting your head off just now." John felt like an ass. "I was having a really good dream about you."

"Oh, sorry I woke you then. I just wanted to know if you were coming for lunch today?"

John laughed at the double meaning in that question, and Ellie didn't even realize it. "Coming for lunch...why of course I am" 'Cuming for lunch  
at theY' was what he meant. "Hey Ellie? Do you still have that Pirate Vixen costume you wore last Halloween?"

"Yes, I do." Ellie wondered why he was asking about that.

She heard him mumble something. Had she heard him correctly? "John, did you just say 'Shiver me timbers'?"

"Yes." John admitted. "Could you put it on before I come over?"

So that's what he'd been dreaming about. "Sure, give me about 30 minutes to get ready though, okay?"

John agreed. He would have to take a shower now anyway. That dream had been pretty authentic.

Before they hung up Ellie had one last question. " Hey John, if I'm bringing the sexy costume to our little play date,  
what are you bringing?"

John thought for a second before answering wicked , "Oh Ellie lass, I'm bringing the timber."

THE END


End file.
